The present invention relates to an apparatus for degreasing objects.
From DE-A1 23 04 524 a drum washing apparatus intended for washing, rinsing and drying of metal objects is known. This apparatus consists of a long, inclined drum, which possibly is divided in several cascade-coupled drum sections, and which are provided with a single twisted spiral for moving objects. The objects are lead in in one end of the drum, conveyed through a washing zone, to which washing agent is supplied via a nozzle tube inside the washing zone, followed by a draining zone. Herefrom dirty washing agent is lead to a collecting container, where the washing agent possibly is cleaned and lead back to the supply container for reuse. The objects continue through a rinsing zone with a belonging draining zone, and the rinsing process may be completed by leading out the objects through a drying zone at the opposite end of the drum washing apparatus.